Various types of vehicle doors and door latch mechanisms have been developed. The vehicle doors may have powered door opening mechanisms. Known vehicle doors may also include powered latches that can be actuated to permit opening a vehicle door without requiring movement of an external door handle. However, known vehicle door systems may suffer from various drawbacks.